


Taking away his innocence

by Marvelmadness95



Series: The misunderstandings of one Anthony stark [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Forgivness, Gang Rape, Good mother Peggy, Graphic Rape, Guilt, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony, Multi, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rough Sex, Tony Stark-centric, Trauma, Upsetting Scenes, Vaginal Sex, Violence, howard May become a better parent, special abilites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelmadness95/pseuds/Marvelmadness95
Summary: Today was meant to be a special day for tony, but it was ruined for many reasons, his dad, the place they went to, their fight and.. oh no what was that scream.There was a reason why tony hated his birthdays in the future.





	1. My special day

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello again, so this fic will have a few chapters and it is one of the main storylines for my series.
> 
> Now this fic is going to be dark, there will be violence and scene of rape but not on the first chapter, but I will warn you guys when it happens.
> 
> But for now I hope you like the first chapter and yet again I am going apologise for any misspellings or bad grammar.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Today was the day, tony was finally going to be a teenager. 13, wow tony was so excited he’s finally going to become a man, he’ll will grow facial hair he might even attempt to grow a fancy beard, his voice will go deeper to sound more manly and better yet he will finally have a growth spurt. Well he damn well hope so, even though his mama and aunt always says that he looks fine the way he is and that it makes him looked adorable, he can’t help but feel that his height would another disappointment to his dad, sure that sounds silly but it’s his dad who always never believe that he could achieve something wonderful and that hurts him a lot. He tried so hard over years to try and impress his dad but all he ever gets that he’s weak, you need to do better, learn how to be a man and all that crap and on top of it, his dad always seems interested in his company or trying to find Captain America, hell he even skipped out on Tony’s 12th birthday to find the Captain. 

But it doesn’t matter, tony is determined to make his dad proud and hopefully it would be soon, as of next year he might have a placement at MIT so that surely would impress his old man, but tony can wait, after all today is his birthday he might as well have a great day.

“Boy, get down here I got a surprise for you and get your coat” tony heard his dad shout from down stairs. Tony quickly rush and grab his coat and shoes and ran down stairs, “ where are we going dad?” Tony asked. “Well boy since are now 13 I think it’s time to take you to my club that I got to once a week, to show what it means to be a man” Howard proudly said, “but dad aren’t we suppose to have a family dinner with mama, aunt peg and Jarvis?” Tony shyly asked. Howard scoff “ come on boy there no need for this weakness, we’re the men of this house and we can do what ever we want, you shouldn’t always rely on a woman, now we going or not boy” Howard angrily said, “ yes sir, let’s go” tony said with a hint of nervousness. “Good now get in the car” and with that they went on their way.

The drive took about over half hour to get into the city, it was a very silent drive you could cut the tension with a knife, tony felt on edge in the car he didn’t feel right, but he wanted to please his dad so he swallowed down his nerves and focused on the road. Howard also felt nervous, he wanted the best for his son but he guess he didn’t approach it the best way, but his own father gave him the same treatment and he turned out alright, right?.

They arrived to the club that his dad goes to, “ come on boy” Howard said and got out of the car, tony quickly followed. Once the got inside the club, the first thing that tony notice was the smell, god it was awful, the smell of smoke was pungent through air and tony felt like he wanted to throw up “ come on boy why are you just standing there, there are people to meet” Howard abruptly said, tony got out of his thought and followed behind his dad. 

Tony can easily say that this, was, shit. This was just beyond bad, tony felt so uncomfortable, all the men that his dad introduced were just sexist homophobic cheating pigs. They brag about how much money they are making, talked about there wives in a derogatory manner and spoke in disgusting slurs. Tony knew this was wrong, his aunt always taught him about how it’s important for everyone to have freedom and respect when they are in their sessions, so why on earth would his own dad get involved in this. With a huff of annoyance tony went up to his dad “ dad, can we just go I don’t like it here” tony said, Howard turned to his son and with a scoff of annoyance “ what boy can’t you see im having a conversation with a good friend, now hush” tony for the first time got angry with his dad couldn’t he see that his circle of friends was making him uncomfortable. “ DAD, for once can you just listen to me, it’s my birthday and I want to spend somewhere, were there isn’t people who treat others with such little respect “ tony angrily said, he did it, he stood up to his dad. Howard turned again in shock, his son shouted at him and with a swell of anger Howard stood up and looked down at his son “ what did you just say boy, how dare you be disrespectful to these men, don’t act such a spoiled brat, one day, once you are mature enough to take MY company you will be here just like me so grow up” tony was now even more pissed he had enough he tired of this “ Spoiled, your calling me Spoiled, if I was actually spoiled I would have everything but I don’t and do you know what that is dad?” Howard laugh “ oh are you going to tell me”tony glared at his dad “ love, that’s What i would have wanted, love from you that’s all I ever wanted, I just wanted you to be proud of me and accept me and love me unconditionally. But you DON’T, you never have, but you care so much about Captain America than me and it’s not fair why aren’t I good enough for you” tony cried. Howard just stood there wide eyed at his son, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing does his son hate him, Howard never said that he didn’t love his son but he guess he never said that he did love him either. All of Howard’s anger washed away and replaced with.. guilt “ Anthony..” Howard began but tony interrupted him “ Don’t dad, just don’t, have fun with rest of your evening dad I’m out of here” and tony turned and left “ Anthony wait” Howard shout ready to chase after his son, but a hand stopped him “ just leave the kid Howard, he’ll come back he just blowing off some steam” one of his friends said, Howard hesitated but nodded he hope his friend was right.

Tony just walked, he was so angry that he didn’t focus on where he was going, his dad was an idiot, why couldn’t he love him, was tony ever meant to be born tony wondered he just couldn’t work it out. But the anger fell away and now all tony could feel was fear, tony stopped in his tracks and looked around in his surroundings he didn’t know were he was and that frightened him. The area that he was in looked so dead it was too dark to see anything, but he could see was building that have been trashed so yeah tony was a little bit on edge. But it won’t matter tony after all can use his wolf sense to follow his own tracks so he would be just in his way back. 

“AAAARRRGGHH” a high pitch scream cane from an alleyway, it sounded like a woman, “someone help me please” the woman cried. Tony didn’t know what to do he call the cops first, but the lines were busy how was that even possible damn it, the woman continue to scream and beg. There was only one thing tony could think of he had to be brave he thought what would Steve Rogers would do, he hated bullies and if this woman was in trouble well tony would need to help.

With a deep breath tony ran towards the screams, he would help the woman he’ll bejust like Steve Rogers, he’s being brave, what’s the worst that could happen right?.

TBC.....


	2. My worst day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No no no no no no. Please no, make it stop please. 
> 
> Or how this became the worst day of Tony’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again got another chapter for you guys.
> 
> So this is it, just a quick warning for everyone this will contain scenes of rape and some upsetting scenes. So if you think you might be triggered or upset in this chapter then I wouldn’t advice reading this.
> 
> But if not please enjoy the read and I hope you like it 
> 
> (P.s. forgive me for any misspellings or bad grammar)

[Later that night]  
Oh god, oh god, oh god. No no no NO! This can’t be happening, it can’t be. Pain pain pain, so much pain, please make it stop...please...anyone.

[Earlier that night]   
His heart thumping like crazy, sweat beading down his forehead, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Tony was shit scared at what he was doing but he couldn’t back out now, he needed to help the screaming woman, no regrets now.

As Tony crept through the alley, hiding in the shadows, the screams and begging became louder and louder. He was close, so to gather as much information that he could, he gather all his energy to used his wolf sense. For what he gathered there are a least six people present, one persons aura was a female and the colours indicate that she was frightened so it was easy to know that she is the victim. The other five, four men and a woman, their aura its... tony couldn’t describe it, it’s dark and twisted he never seen anything like that before and it scared him to death. But tony couldn’t back out now, he had to find away to save the woman once he crept up to the end of the alley, tony could see them, the woman looked like she was in her early twenties and the others look like they were just teenagers. The woman looked so scared, she pinned up against the wall and looked beaten and she begging them to stop but the teens just laughed what kind of sick people would do this. Without a moment hesitation tony knew what had to be done even if it cost him to get beaten as well.

Tony grab a lid off a trash that was close to him, he focus on his aim of the man who was holding the woman. He swinged his arm back and throw the lid as hard as he could and let go, it hit the man across the head. As the man was in a daze he let the woman go and tony had an opening he ran as fast as he could and tackle the man done to the ground, once he was down tony turned to the woman “Run!” He shouted. The woman looked hesitant, tony knew what she was thinking so it was only best to reassure her “ I’ll be fine I’m a fast runner, now GO!” And the woman nodded and ran.

It was time that tony ran, he sprung up to his feet and ready to dash for it, but dread struck, as Tony felt a hand grip onto his hair, it must have been one of the other teens who must have got out of their haze of shock “ oh not so fast you little bitch” the teen growled and throw tony on the ground and proceed to beat the living shit out of him.

Punch, kick, punch, pain pain pain, so much pain the teen was not holding back. Tony had to cover his stomach and face but it didn’t help that tony was in so much pain but couldn’t regret saving that woman he couldn’t. 

A loud bang appeared out of nowhere and the beaten suddenly stop, then a loud thud. Tony slowly open his and what he saw made him go pale. Wide pair of dead eyes were staring back at him, blood spilling out of the teens mouth and more blood on the ground, god tony wanted to be sick so bad. “Well that was fun right guys” a cold voice chuckled, the other teens also gave a cold laugh “ well, sorry about that Anthony, he was going to kill you and I couldn’t let that happen now, I want to have some fun with you first” the leader (tony gather) coldly said. “How do you know my name?” Tony rasps, the leader laughed even louder this time “ why wouldn’t I know who you are, who would forget such a pretty face “ the leader grinned but it was sinister “ do I know you” tony said nervously. “ oh Anthony your going to know me so much more in a minute” the leader grinned “wha.. uffhh” tony groaned and hoisted over the leaders shoulder god that was painful tony definitely broken a rib “ let me go, put me down now or my dad will have your head for this” tony growled angrily but also he was scared. “ ooooo I’m scared, ha your father has already done enough damage. Now gentleman and lady shall go inside and have our fun with his tight ass virgin” the leader roared and his group cheered and together they went inside one of the abandoned buildings. Tony was terrified now “ n..no, what did you mean? stop please. I..I’ll pay anything you want just please let me go” “ oh no no no tony, you see that woman that you saved owed us and now you took her place so you lie back and take it like a good whore that you meant to be” the leader said with glee.

Tony just stare at him they’re going to... going to, tony could bare to say it he had to get out of here now. Tony did one last ditch attempted swing for the leader but the teen caught the hand, Jesus he was strong, before he knew it the leader bent his hand so far back that it... “crack!” The leader said like it was funny and tony just did a blood curdling scream “ god your beautiful when you did that” the leader whispered. Tony continued to scream and a large hand came across his face, tony fell back in a daze, he just wanted to go home. “ good your quiet now. Now let’s begin shall we, boys prep him” the leader grinned along with the other two male teens. It happened so fast the two teens had knives and they were cutting his clothes, they didn’t care if they cut him at the same time they thought it was fun. The cold air hit his naked skin, he felt so vulnerable, tear came rushing down his face, why was this happening, please tell him it was just a nightmare, but the pain and blood felt so real he just wanted it to stop.

Out of nowhere two large finger forced their way to his mouth “SUCK you whore” one of teens demanded, scared that he was tony obey “ yeah that’s right get my fingers all nice a wet whore, you were made for this”. Tony sucked and sucked, until the teen pulled out his fingers and slap tony face across the face “that enough whore, Dave hold him down while I have my little play with him” the teen said. The other teen, dave push tony down on his back, Tony panic he tried to struggle free but Dave push back harder with a strong grip. Tony looked around the room, where was the leader, then he heard a moan. He turned to the sound and what he witness made him go scarlet red to the face, the leader and the woman were... well having sex the woman was bouncing on him and both of them were look at him whilst they were doing it. God that made him feel sick, how can they be turned on by this scene. Tony got out of his thoughts as a large pain came from his ass, he turn and saw that the teen that he sucked his fingers had put those fingers in his ass and it was painful, “take it out NOW!” Tony demanded “ hahaha, your in no position to make demands slut. Don’t worry I make sure you have some pleasure as well” the teen laugh.

He continue to assault him with his finger, it was painful and it burned, tony wanted it to stop. Then tony felt a wet, rough feeling his face and looked up to see Dave was hard and was rubbing his cock on his face “hehe, your so pretty, such a good little virgin can’t wait to take you your gonna feel so tight” Dave glee. Nononono he didn’t want that at all he was too young, he didn’t consent why can’t they just leave him alone, “Hunngh” tony made a moan something felt... good he felt his cock twitch as well it never did that before “ oohhhh our little boy got excited, hey boss little tony here is a slut he’s all hard” the leader towards tony with a grin on his face “well, tony must be ready to take my cock, hold him ready boys”.

The two teen grab hold of him Dave held onto his arms and the other spread his legs wide. Tony heart was racing they are going to it aren’t they “ please please stop, why are you doing this who are you” tony cried, the leader gave him a look that tony swear he has seen before “ now now tony, you with the big brain should know who I am” the leader crept closer, his cock lined up to Tony’s ass “after all can’t you recognise me” the gave him a smile. That smile, those eyes, no it can’t be they haven’t seen each other in years “ Daniel” tony whispered. Daniel smiled “yes Anthony, and I’m gonna take what’s MINE” Daniel growled as he push into tony in one painful thrust. Tony eyes fly open and he did another blood curdling scream, Daniel didn’t even give tony time to adjust after that thrust he did it again and again in a brutal pace “STOP, DANIEL PLEASE STOP NNOOWW” tony cried and begged, he was bleeding down there, it hurt so bad he felt like he was dying. “Oh yeah, you feel so tight tony, I knew you would be. I always dreamed this would come and it did sooner than expected and I’m glad” Daniel said as he continued his rough thrust.

Tony felt so numb, he couldn’t do anything except cry for it to stop, maybe his dad was right maybe he was weak. Tony felt his mind wonder into unconsciousness, but Daniel notice and grab Tony’s balls and twisted them painfully’ “ahhhhhggg” tony screamed “ ah you back to us tony good keep it that way still got more to come” Daniel said. His thrust felt like hours, but Daniel knew he was about to cum, so he changed the pace he lifted tony up slightly by the hips and changed his angle and he thrust even more brutal than he did before. Tony felt so much pain, he never experienced something like his before and he didn’t think he be same after this if they let him live, “aggrrr” Daniel moan out and tony felt sick as he felt hot liquid spurting inside him. “Wow that was great, I’m honoured I took your virgin ass. Alright boys your turn” Daniel said in his pleasure haze. The other to teen gave each other a cold grin, tony felt cold all over he couldn’t do this again he just can’t “please don’t please” tony begged “ oh tony when are you going to realise that it is pointless begging” dave said and for once tony agreed with him. But he couldn’t focus on anything now as the other teen forced his cock into tony, while dave forced his cock into Tony’s mouth “ oh yeah I love a good spitroast” dave said proudly.

Both of them at the same time thrust into tony, they were both as brutal as Daniel. Tony felt more tears coming down his face and he also felt what appeared to be blood and cum down his thigh, he felt so dirty how would anyone want to touch him now. The thrust continued and the longer it went on tony began to feel pleasure from it, the teens cock kept touching something good inside of him and subconsciously tony moved his hips back to meet the teens thrust. What... wait no this was wrong, it felt so good but it wasn’t right not at all bu... but god it felt good and tony felt like he was going to burst. But before he could cum the two teens weirdly cum at the same time, hot liquid came rushing through his mouth and in his ass again. The cum in his mouth was disgusting and tony was ready to spit, but dave covered his mouth “ you better swallow my load you bitch, otherwise I won’t let you breath” dave block his noise to prevent him from breathing, tony was scared beyond belief and did what he was hold. He swallowed down the gross liquid, it tasted awful there was bitterness in it, “ oh look boss our little slut is rock hard” dave said loudly tony snap out of his thoughts and looked down on himself and dave was right his penis is standing to attention, tony never experience this before and he wanted to touch it. But tony was push back down on the floor on his back, “ well I guess he is, lily how about you take the wheel make him cum” Daniel said with that grin of his “ sure thing baby” the woman.. lily said. She was naked on the waist down and tony could see everything, he blush and turned away from the sight. But lily grab his face her long nails digging into his face and it stings “ oh honey don’t be like that, this you will enjoy I can promise” lily spoke in a sickening sweet voice, she straddled him and lined her vagina to his cock, she grab his cock. 

Tony hissed her hand felt so warm, her entire hand cover his cock. “Awww you got such a tiny cock don’t you tony, is that because it’s not meant for a woman, are you just one big cock slut” she said in that tone again. 

Tony didn’t say anything just continued to cry, he knows now that he couldn’t be saved, no one was coming and he had to accept that and hope that he doesn’t get killed. 

Suddenly tony felt a warm, wet heat covered his cock and brought him out of his thoughts, lily was on him, he was inside of her it felt so strange, she started to move her hips in a fast pace, oh god thi... this feeling it felt good just like that teen who was inside him, tony was panting heavily he was definitely going to burst, suddenly the world went white, he moaned loudly and his cum shot inside lily be felt so... boneless after that. “Well that was quick I didn’t even feel anything” she meanly said and other teens laughed “ well he does have a tony penis doesn’t he” Daniel address the group as stalked over to a bliss out tony. Daniel leaned down to Tony’s face “ look at you, you’re so out of it aren’t you, we were right then you are just a slut, say it tony day that you a slut like a good boy” Daniel cooed, tony was still in a haze he just wanted to go to sleep. But Daniel wasn’t having that, he he roughly grab hold on to his hair in a painful grip and pulled his head back and exposed his bare neck “SAY IT WHORE” Daniel raged, that got tony out of his haze “wha...ugh” Daniel throw Tony’s head onto the ground it hurt so bad “ I said, that you should say that you’re slut tony. Now say it” Daniel was losing his patience but tony just shook his head “ Daniel, please stop I won’t tell anyone I swear. Why are you doing this we were friends” tony begged for answers.

Daniel gave him a thoughtful look, and tony thought he got through to him in some way. But in one swift move Daniel roughly grin Tony’s waist and shoved his cock in again with ease, tony scream in pain “ oh i love it you scream for me” Daniel again did a brutal pace inside of Tony “ yeah your right we were friends, but things change and do you know why tony?” Daniel ask and tony shook his head. “ well it’s your fault tony. That’s right you told your old man that we kissed and he took everything from me, my dad, my home, my friends and my education and I had to leave the city and live in a shitty house with god awful people and that is your fault tony” Daniel’s pace was now even more brutal and just made tony screamed with a blood curdling sound.

“ I loved you tony, did you know that. I wanted to be with you forever and you RUINED it by opening your goddamn mouth well let’s make you use it for something more useful, CLIVE” Daniel pulled out and turned tony onto his front with ass in the air Daniel slip back in thrust brutally like he did before. Clive the guy who was inside him before appeared out of nowhere with his cock out. 

He grip Tony’s mouth and forced it open, tony eyes widen the smell hit him hard and god he wanted to throw up but it was too late and the cock was in his mouth. Clive painfully grip Tony’s hair and began to thrust hard, Daniel grinned at what he and his gang were doing to tony, it didn’t matter that he had tears coming down his fave that meant nothing to him. “ you see tony, this is what your made for, us stronger men to relive pleasure from you, you’re a slut why not just say it and if you do I promise to make pleasurable for you as well. After all you’re hard as well” Daniel express that by angling his cock to hit Tony’s prostate and tony moaned in pleasure. Daniel grinned “ you see you are a cock slut, soooo SAY IT”. 

Clive cum when Daniel shouted and pulled out and zip himself up then walked away from the scene, and tony well he can feel his mind snapping. Everything that Daniel said it got to him, their kiss, him telling and what his dad did it was all his fault and right now he felt like he deserved this. Daniel loved him and tony could have loved him too if given the chances. 

Daniel flipped tony again onto his back, he wanted to see his face once he cum and he was close. 

“Are you ready now tony, are going admit that your a slut. Come on say it, SAY IT” Daniel raged. But a warm hand brought him out of his rage haze and he stop thrusting. He looked down to Tony’s face and saw what appeared I be a guilt expression “ I..I’m soo....so sorry da... Daniel” tony stutters but continues on “ I’m aaa.... slut. Please ma... make it stop” tony cried.

Daniel was surprised that tony had said and apologised, to be honest with himself Daniel felt pain in his chest, was it guilt, no it can’t be tony deserves this. He deserves pain like how Daniel was in pain after he lost everything. He grinned and look down at tony, he is beautiful when looked broken, so might as well get him off as well.

“That’s a good boy, let’s finish this right guys” Daniel cheered and his group encouraged him to finish it off. Daniel thrusts again but this made sure that tony will feel pleasure.

They both gasp and moan, tony felt so good right now. Like before it felt so wrong, he didn’t consent to this and felt dirty and used. He didn’t want this, but he had to cum, he was desperate. He met Daniel thrusts trying to get himself to cum. They were both close, they kept moving faster and faster. Until tony screamed in pleasure with a white hot flash behind his eyes, Daniel cum soon after as Tony spasms and his hole constricted around Daniel’s cock.

Both of them were in a haze, heavy panting, sweaty body’s and bodily fluids all around them. Tony just wanted to go to sleep he felt so weak and tired, he wanted to think that this was just a nightmare but the pain, blood and cum was hard to ignore.

Daniel pulled out and zip himself back up “ that was great tony, it was an honour to take your tight ass hehe right guys” his gang seemed to agree. Daniel walked over to were Tony’s ripped clothes were and brought them back to tony “ here slut, go a head and call somebody as you know I doubt you can walk or go home yourself” Daniel chuckled and chuck the clothes and phone beside tony.

Before he left Daniel wanted to say one last thing to tony, he bend down to Tony’s ear and whispered “ you know I was kind of thankful we left when we did my ma taught me about my family history and trained me with other people to be the best I can be, your nothing and your family is nothing and I am going to destroy it. But I might just keep you when all of that is over, I still love you tony, hail hydra” Daniel coldly grinned and then left with his group.

It felt like hours, weeks or years before tony decided to move, but it was too painful. But he needed to get to his phone and call for help. He managed slowly to get his pants and rummage through the pants pocket and pick up his phone. He couldn’t really see what he was doing, his eyes were blurry and head felt dizzy, he pressed a button and I dialled. 

“Son, where are you?. I tried calling and you wouldn’t answer, look I know you’re made but we can work this out, I promise I...” “da...daddy” tony whimpered “ he....help me pl..please” tony begged.

“Anthony, what happen? Tell me where you are and I come and get you ok” Howard said in a nervous voice what happen to his son he sounded in pain. “I’m so tired and cold please come get me” tony felt himself slipping he really tried to stay awake but he just couldn’t. 

“Anthony, no no boy don’t fall asleep on me ok just hang on please. Tony, tony please ANTHONY” Howard shouted in a panic, but tony wasn’t listening anymore he gave up staying awake, sleeping sounded much better and he allowed it and he just drift off into peaceful darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a rough ride. I hope you like it and please do feel free to comment or kudos.
> 
> For the next chapter will be Tony’s recovery and how he will cope. 
> 
> Hope you of are having a great day and I see you for my next chapter bye :)


	3. Don’t leave him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony’s hurt, we need to protect him, don’t leave him please he needs you don’t go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray a new chapter took longer than I thought it would be haha.
> 
> So this is the aftermath what happen to tony, there is a moment where Howard describes his injuries, I’m not a doctor or did any research so this just me winging it sorry.
> 
> Hope my misspellings or grammar aren’t too bad if so sorry again.
> 
> But anyways enjoy the story :)

Feet rushing through the hallway, panic eyes scanning the rooms to find him. Where is he, where’s my son. 

“Miss carter please slow down we find Master tony I promise” Jarvis plead. Peggy just gave him a glare in return “ how can you say that Jarvis, Tony’s in hospital because he’s... because arrghhhh” Peggy gave a frustrated growl she couldn’t even say it, she was scared to say it. If she said then she knew it was real, this was real. Oh my god how could this happen to her family, to her own son, her sweet innocent boy. She remember the phone call from Howard earlier that day.

Peggy was just sitting at home, just drinking some tea with Jarvis as it was his day off from the mansion and they both have gotten well for a long time, I guess they found some common ground with there care for tony. They both suppose to go a meet with the stark family for a birthday meal as it was tony birthday, but they didn’t receive a call from them. Peggy was disappointed she was really excited to spend time with tony and even brought him a special gift for him, but I guess he will have to wait. 

Peggy’s telephone rang, it was 11 o’clock in the evening who would be calling at this time, she got up and answer “ hello carter speaking” she said in a polite voice “ Peggy it’s me” it was Howard he sounded it bit off. “ Howard why are you calling at this time, are you drunk again. I swear to god I thought you at least be a bit sober for Tony’s...” before she could even Finish her sentence Howard interrupted “MARGARET” he shouted. That shocked Peggy into silence, Howard would never use her Christian name unless it’s something serious.

“ Howard what’s wrong?” Peggy said quietly, “ it’s tony, he’s hurt and you need to come to the hospital. Peggy he’s been raped” Howard replied in a solemn voice, and Peggy’s world went white.

Now they’re here her and Jarvis, they manage to find Tony’s room. The was slightly open and Peggy could see inside. And what made her wanted to find those people and kills them all, tony was in the hospital bed and he just looks so pale, small and broken. His skin was as white as the hospital sheets and this pale complexion was even more noticeable with all the bruises on his face and arms, along with them were deep cuts that would scared and be there for his life time.

Peggy just wanted to go to her son and comfort him and tell that everything will be just fine, but she knows deep down that will never happen her innocent boy will never be the same as he once was. She was about to enter the room until she heard Howard speak to their unconscious son, she listens in. 

Howard was holding his son’s hand like his life depends on it, when Howard finally track his son and found him like.. like that he just wanted to scream. His son was hurt and he couldn’t help but feel responsible for it, if he just listen to his son, if he just be the father that tony wanted then maybe none of this would have happen. 

Howard look at his son and spoke “ tony” Howard whispered hoping tony would respond but didn’t so he continued and for the first time he let go of his shield and finally let his emotions go “ it’s me your dad, you see I promised that I’ll find you and I did and your going to get better tony ok you can count on that” Howard hold his sons hand even tighter “ your mother will be here soon, we’ll not Maria she going to be late, but your biological mother Peggy along with Jarvis. I know you might never hear that but I just wanted to say now as I know that she loves you like a mother should be” Howard said bitterly. When Howard spoke to his wife about ‘their’ son, Maria just made some bullshit excuse about a meeting she was attending and that she won’t be able to get there until the next day, ha! And she said that she loved tony like a really mother what a load of crap. 

Howard felt tears rushing down his face and just broke down “ I’m so sorry tony, I haven’t been a good father, but I promise tony that I will protect you, that I will hunts those people down and they will burn in Hell and I will promise to be a better father to, ok son. Don’t worry Anthony daddy’s here. Howard whispered at the last words.

Peggy just watch as the scene in front her played on and she also had tears in her eyes, she never seen Howard like this not towards her son and perhaps that when she knew that Howard loved him. A hand landed on her shoulder, she turned and saw Jarvis who was crying as well “ we should go in miss carter, I think we saw enough” Jarvis quietly said. With a nod Peggy knock on the door, they both gently went inside and close the door, “Howard, how is he?” Peggy nervously ask worrying about the extent of his injuries.

Howard sighed “ god Peggy, it’s just... it’s just awful, he has multiple bruising all over his body, multiple cuts some will fade luckily but the worse ones will scar. He’s got a fracture to the wrist that the doctors say will heal in a couple of months, he’s also has a couple of broken ribs” Howard feels like he’s going to be sick as he repeats what the doctors say to him “ he’s... he had to have 12 stitches to his rectum due to force trauma and he would to sit on a soft surface for a while” Howard was on the verge of tears “ god Peggy they did this to him and it was my fault, if I just listen to him, If we just stayed home and had that stupid meal with you and Jarvis than none of this would have happened” Howard was crying now he couldn’t take it anymore. 

Peggy was just in shock at what she had heard, and seeing Howard cry well she had never seen him like this for a very long time. “ Howard listen to me, this isn’t your fault ok it was those people that did this to him and we are going to find them I promise you ok” Peggy said in a firm voice.

Howard looked at Peggy in the eyes and said “ no police ok, we do this our way. Only us will know and you make sure that nick and this new side kick Phil find those bastards you hear me”. Peggy just gave Howard a firm look and nod, “ ok I make some calls I’ll be right back” with that Peggy step outside, but not before she gave a gently kiss to Tony’s forehead. 

It was just Howard and Jarvis now and there were some awkward tension in the room. Howard and Jarvis known each other for a very long time, but as years have past they grown distant of each other. Howard guess it’s because how he treated Tony for all these years and Jarvis treated Tony like he was the father and tony was his son. 

With a sigh “ you can speak freely Edwin, I know you dislike me so you can speak your mind” howard spoke, Jarvis gave him a look that he couldn’t figure out what it meant “ you’re a bloody idiot sir” Jarvis whispered in anger “ what on Earth were you thinking of sending master Anthony to that pit you call a club. For goodness sakes Howard I told you to keep that boy safe and here we are now” Jarvis kept his voice calm. 

“ I know Edwin and I keep my word that I would do right for tony, this time I’ll be a better father to him” they both sighed and both kept quiet and waited for Peggy to come back. A few minutes went by until Peggy returned “ spoke to nick, he on it with the tech that SHEILD uses I’m sure we find those monsters in no time” Peggy hope, “ good I’m going to try and call Maria again and see if she will actually come” Howard stand and left the room. Once Peggy knew that Howard was not in hearing distant she spoke to Jarvis, “ I also called an old friend to help us as well, I want tony to safe and have justice in the right way. My friend he use to work for SHEILD when he was just a rookie he had potential but decided he wanted to help the people so he left and became a damn good detective, he will help us just him and no one else” Peggy confessed and Jarvis just nod at her words.

20 minutes went by and no sign of Howard, something was wrong Jarvis could feel it, “ excuse me miss carter” jarvis left the room to go and find Howard. It didn’t take long to find him he was still in the hallway on his phone, Jarvis went closure and heard parts of the conversation “ -are you sure, you better be right. Yeah ok I’ll be there in a few hours ok I just need to do something quickly, ok bye” “ your leaving at a time like this” Jarvis hissed. Howard turned around surprised that his butler was standing there, “ yeah, that was the exploration team, they think they might know where steve Rogers is located and I have to be there, I’m sorry but this can be the break....” and painful fist landed on Howard’s face and knock him back “ you spineless bastard” Jarvis roared, “ steve Rogers is not important at this moment in time, right now it is tony that needs you. And if you leave right you will lose your son do you understand, he will never forgive you and he will resent you and captain America. So you chose right here, right now” Jarvis was seething what is Howard doing abandoning his son in his time of need. Howard was shock at Jarvis words, he had to make the chose, he had to make the right one for his son, he knew what he was going to do.

Peggy was holding her sons hand like it was her life line, tony looked so small in that bed. He’s always been small but he even look smaller than ever, she needed to do more for her son and she will. She will train him more, protect him more and made sure that what happen to him was not his fault and with Howard now starting to realise that his son needed him they probably be able to help recover quicker.

Howard step back into the room, Peggy smiled up at him “ oh Howard I was just thinking about you. I was thinking how we can help Tony, I believe if we work-“ “ I’m sorry Peggy but I have to leave for awhile” Howard interrupts. Peggy just stared at Howard wide eyed “ what. What do you mean Howard?” She asked in a stern voice. Howard looked guilty, Peggy thought “ I’m sorry Peggy but I have to go, there might a chance that this time I will be able to find Captain America and when I do he can protect tony, this is a good thing Peggy I swear. And beside you always wanted to look after tony, you and Jarvis can help him recover while I’m gone and I doubt Maria will be free to help” Howard said in a bitter voice at the end. 

Peggy looked down towards Tony (damn Howard) “ if you go tony will never forgive you, you know that right” “I know Peggy but I know this is the right thing to do. Look after him Peggy and for what is worth I’m sorry” Howard said.

Peggy stood up and walk towards Howard, she raised her hand and slap him hard across the face the same area that Jarvis hit him. Howard stumbles back his hand covering his face, he looked at Peggy and saw that she was crying “ you coward, how dare you promise that you protect our son but yet leave for a dead man, for fuck sake Howard look at him if you leave now you lose your sons trust do you understand” Peggy raised her voice in anger with tears coming down her face “ please don’t leave Howard, just please” Peggy begged him.

Howard felt his own tears down his face but couldn’t cry ( made of iron remember that) “ I’m sorry Peggy” he walk towards her and kissed her on the forehead “ you take good care of him, I’ll come back but for now I need to do this” with that Howard left.

“ good old dad, uh. Always knows when to leave at the wrong moments” Peggy jumped at the surprise voice that came from the bed. Peggy turned around and saw her son looking at her he only manage to have one eye open, the other one was severely swollen. Peggy rushed up to tony and held hand tightly “ oh darling I’m so glad your awake, your safe now ok I promise those bastards are not coming near you again” she said, but tony scoff “ you can’t promise that, they are still out there so their is no point to give me hope” tony said bitterly. 

“ oh no honey, I’m so sorry that this happen to you. You’re right, I can’t promise that but what I can promise is that I will help you recover, along with your parents and Jarv-“ “ Ha! Really my parents aren’t even here hell Howard fucked off to find the precious Captain” he said in anger. That when Peggy knew he’s been awake much longer than she thought, “ tony darling, how much did you hear our conversation?” Peggy was worried, does he know about her secret. “ I just woke up and heard him saying about going to find the captain and blah blah, it doesn’t matter to me now anyways, it’s not like he actually cares about me” tony look like he was the verge of tears.

He sighed “ how long do I have to stay here” he asked his aunt. Peggy was slightly relieved that he doesn’t know that she is his mom but at the same time she can see that the rape has changed him already he looks so distant and lost she just wanted to hide him away from the world. Before she could speak, Jarvis appeared through the door “ it won’t be long Master Anthony, the doctors want to keep you here for a bit longer to make sure that your injuries will recover smoothly”. 

Tony smiled at his butler “ ok thanks J, so when I get out what happens then. Do I need to talk to the police or something?” Tony asked them both. Peggy shook her head “ yes darling you would but don’t worry I know this officer who take your case and once you get out of here you live with me for a while does that sound good darling” tony just smiled but it wasn’t his real one “ sounds great aunt Peggy”.

2 weeks later everything happen so quickly, tony got out of the hospital and went to live with his aunt for while. His mama came to visit a couple of times but had to leave due to other business (selfish bitch Peggy thought). The cop that his aunt mention detective Davis came by and ask questions about that night, tony tried to stay strong but broke down half way through, Davis was a kind man and reassured tony that he was doing ok and he wasn’t alone in this. That made tony feel slightly better.

Howard came back after those two weeks and he didn’t find steve and was bitter about that, he came by to visit tony but was turned away as tony didn’t want to see him, Howard understood. 

Peggy got a phone call from the detective Davis saying that they found one of the male rapist David and the female lily, it was easy to find them with the help of shield. It all came together in the end the two rapist gave the up the other two they manage to catch before anything drastic happen, Peggy thought it was too easy but she couldn’t complain knowing now that her sons rapists are in a high security prison for a very long time.

Tony’s injuries have healed up nicely except for the scars which were located in various places like his right forearm and the left side of his ribs. Mentally though it was completely different, tony had change so much he is more quiet, had nightmares that made scream in pain and made feel weak and tired. He’s more angry now he doesn’t speak with Howard much and when Peggy tries to cheer tony up with stories about steve, he completely shut her down telling her that he didn’t want to hear about steve anymore, and that broke her heart knowing that her innocent little boy had grown bitter and traumatised by those bastards.

A couple of months went by and Howard and Maria wanted their son to come back home, but tony didn’t want to, he couldn’t stand being around Howard anymore. Peggy didn’t want tony to go home either, they become even closer in the past couple of months but she knew it was time for him to go home it was the best option for him.

“ tony darling, can we talk?” Peggy asked her son, he didn’t look at her but gave her a shrug. Peggy sighed “ look darling I know that you don’t want to go back, but I promise you I am not abandoning you, I always come and visit you, I make sure that Jarvis is there to help you what ever you need and beside you be going to MIT next year so you don’t have to at home for too long” she was trying to cheer tony up but he just turn to her and gave her a sad smile “ thank you for trying aunt Peggy, but I doubt that is going to help me any time soon. If.. if it gets too much can I come back here?” Tony said nervously. Peggy gave him a smile “ of course darling you are always welcome here”.

The next day tony went back home. Peggy was siting down drinking here tea when her phone rang, it was detective Davis what did he want the rapist’s were caught tony was safe. Curious that she was, she picked up the phone and answer “ hello”.

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what did detective Davis want? Well guess you have to find out on the next chapter oooo.
> 
> Hope you all like this one I know that at the end was a bit quick and the rapist didn’t get much of a good explanation but I try and make it up to it all for the next chapter and future series. 
> 
> Again please feel free to comment or kudos and I hope you all have a nice day bye :)


	4. Protect them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More secrets, another person to protect. Can she do it all, she will damn well try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay my final chapter for this fic. So a quick warning there are mentions of rape in this just to let you know.
> 
> Within this story there is also a made up prison just for the hell of it.
> 
> Anyways enjoy this chapter and apologies for misspellings and bad grammar. :)

The room was cold and soulless, that’s what Peggy would always describe when she in an interrogated room. She was nervous who wouldn’t be when your going to talk to one of her sons rapist.

She still remembers the exact call that detective Davis made.

[7 months ago]  
” hello” Peggy said, “ Miss carter it’s me Davis. I need to talk to you it’s urgent” Davis said in a stern voice. “ yeah ok, is everything alright?” She ask with a hint of nervousness.

Davis sighed “ no Peggy, I revived a call from lily Mavis she wants to speak to tony” Peggy was in rage the second Davis mention her name “ what! No, that’s not going to happen. You can tell that bitch that she can politely f-“ “ she’s pregnant” Davis interrupted. Peggy froze, what did he say “ she’s pregnant?” Peggy asked in a daze.

“ yes she is, I checked myself as what she claimed is true. And Peggy there’s no good way of telling you this. She’s saying it’s Tony’s” Peggy screamed.

[two days after the call] 

Peggy was waiting, she always hated being in a interrogation room, the smell, the cold everything really that gives her the chills. 

The door open and lily step into the room, she instantly saw Peggy and smirk coldly “ well, this a surprise I was expecting my sweet boys daddy or tiny tony himself” she said mock “ Don’t. Call. Him. That” Peggy growled. Lily laughed “ Oooo I’m scared. Who are you exactly?” She asked “ I’m the woman that could make your life a living hell then it already is” Peggy spat. She regain herself “ I want to know the truth about the paternity of your child” Peggy asked, lily smirk “ it’s tiny Tony’s and before you go all how is that possible, let me tell you sweetie he was the only boy that cum inside me that day ok. It wasn’t Daniel or the other two idiots, it is that rich boy”.

“So what’s your plan, you want money for the baby, want his family to pay for an abortion. Tell me lily what do you want?” Peggy demanded, god she was pissed. She was so tempted to go over the table and smack that rapist bitch face on the table.

Lily sat back on her chair, crossing her arms with that same fucking smirk like she thought she won. “let’s see hmm. Oh I know, i do want money I think that would be most helpful, and I want to move prisons somewhere with better facilities and not to many bitches that could kill you so how about that do we have a deal” she stretch out her hand.

Peggy thought for a moment, she could easily say no and leave the room. But she all she could think about is that unborn child that could be Tony’s, that be her grandchild. She didn’t know what to do with that information, but she knew that this was not her who decides it’s her sons too and she had to do the right thing for him and for that baby. 

And also, she wants to wiped that smirk off that bitches face and she knows what she can do to sort that out she just have to make some calls. “ ok lily you have a deal, but you promise me you would not harass tony ever or harm the baby do you under stand” “ loud and clear miss. I’m sorry what was your name I never got it” lily asked, now it was Peggy time to smile but of course it was her fake one “ Miss carter, now I must go have a pleasant day lily” she shakes her hand and Peggy left the room shaking in rage. 

Peggy was nervous she didn’t know what to tell her son, ‘hi tony, just thought to let you know that you’re going to be a dad at age 13 because of that woman that raped you along with those men’. God this was wrong tony was too young to be a dad, I can’t imagine what he’s going to think of this. 

She sighed and rang the door bell. Jarvis answers the door “ good evening miss carter, are you here to see Master Anthony?” Jarvis was pleasant he always was even during the hard times. Peggy smiled “ hello Edwin, yes I’m here for him. How is he?” Peggy asked. Jarvis gave a sad look “ he’s... struggling you could say, he doesn’t speak to his parents much any more and when he does it’s usually him and his father shouting at each other. He’s took down all his captain America memorabilia and he looks ill, he doesn’t sleep much anymore and if he does he screams and cries for help I don’t know what to do Peggy” Jarvis looked so tired and scared Peggy can empathise with him “ oh Edwin I’m so sorry I thought tony will get better. Can I see him please” Peggy guilt in her chest she thought if she send him back home that he will feel safe.

Jarvis took Peggy to Tony’s room, with a knock on the door Peggy waited for tony to respond “ what do you want” tony burst “darling it’s me, can I come in?” Peggy gently said. The door open wildly “ Aunt Peggy, what are you doing here?” He sound excited but also nervous Peggy thought. She smiled and tony smiled back naturally “ I’m here to see you darling. There’s something I need to talk to you about” Peggy controlled her voice so it didn’t crack when she spoke.

Tony looked confused at her words, but nodded and let her in his room. “ what is aunt peg?” He asked, Peggy took a deep breath now or never she thought. “ darling, there’s something you need to know. Lily... that girl who hurt you, s-she’s pregnant and claiming it’s yours” that’s it rip it like a band aid. There was a long silence, tony had his back to his aunt, Peggy was nervous “ tony, I’m so sorry about this please talk to me say anything, I know this must be hard o-“ tony burst out laughing, but it wasn’t his really laugh it was manic, hysterical even. “ well, that just fucking perfect isn’t” tony spat out “ Anthony language” Peggy scold, tony turned around with a glare“ what aunt peg, don’t you think I should swear once in a while, ha after all I’m all grown up now aren’t I, I had sex with both sexes so that counts as experimenting, I moved out my parents house for a while that’s a grown up isn’t it aunt peg and even better I’m now going to be a DAD!” Tony shouted with tears coming down his face.

Peggy was distraught at the sight of her son, she ran up to him and gave him a hug covering him like she was protecting him from the cruel world. She could the wetness on her blouse “ why is this happening aunt Peggy, please tell me it’s some kind of sick joke” tony mumbled “ shh, I know darling I know. Life hasn’t been kind to you, but now you have a choice, you can get better from this you always have” Peggy said kindly whilst petting Tony’s hair. 

Tony sighed, he calmed down by his aunts comfort “ if... if that baby is mine what do I do aunt peg I don’t know how to raise a kid” he said with a shaky voice. Peggy look down to her son and smiled “ well if that is your child we do have options. We could give the child up to adoption, or you could raise the child with the help of me and Jarvis, or even-“ “you” tony interrupted “ you raise the kid, like you did with me” He with confidence. Peggy was shock at Tony’s words, she thought that tony would probably asked for the child to be adopted because he couldn’t face a remind after his traumatic experience. But it seems, that maybe her son wanted to be part of their life and that her proud of her son.

“You really want that tony, do you want to be part of that baby’s life?” She asked. Tony gave her a sad look “I... I don’t know yet, but I feel like that kid should have a chance of love like you did with me and still do. I don’t know maybe one day but I’m just not ready, your the only woman that excepts me after they rape me, and who still treats me like human. You also know how to protect someone and this kid if it is mine will also have wolf sense so can teach them and you could also teach them how to protect themselves” he said firmly. 

Peggy gave him a smile “ok darling I will and don’t you think that your not being taught how to fight, I failed you at that once and I’m not doing it again” she also said in a firm voice. Tony gave a small chuckle at that “ok, mum” he whispered Peggy pretend she didn’t her it, they hug some more until tony feel asleep in his mums arms.

Peggy had to tell Tony’s parents about the situation and she could say it didn’t go well Maria wanted the child aborted and Howard wanted to get rid of the child to adoption and pretend this never happened. But with a lot of sway and emotional blackmail, Peggy convince at least Howard that the child will be raise by Peggy if the kids Tony’s.

The baby was a little early, but on the 19th February 1994 the kid was born.

It was a boy, he was all but just a pink bundle just like her son. As soon as the baby was born Peggy got a DNA test on the child and her son, luckily with SHEILD resources it came back quickly. Peggy didn’t know if she should laugh or cry at the outcome, she knew from her gut that this will be the result but she can’t back out now. He was adorable and she was ready to take him home, first though would have to deal with that bitch. 

Peggy barges into Lily’s room without a second thought. “ so it seems the child is Tony’s, so I guess we should trade then” Peggy said without any emotion behind it, “ here is a contract for the exchange. Now don’t worry it’s been checked by our lawyers and confirm it’s legitimate”. Lily looked smug as always “ good it’s time got some good out of this, I just didn’t wait nine months to give birth to that thing and not get anything” she said in a vile tone and she signed the contract. 

Peggy looked at and gave a little smirk “ oh, don’t you worry lily you get something out of it. You see I made arrangements for you to be transferred to a new facility” she said with a smile. Lily gave a cheerful laugh “ great about fucking time and what about my money?” She bluntly said. Peggy grinned “ oh the money, well that’s in a nicely secure account of a very protective bank that will keep it safe until Tony’s son is a least 21 to access it” Peggy said in glee.

Lily face dropped “ what! That’s not what I agreed, that’s my money not that’s slut or his brat” she growled. Peggy raise her eyebrow “ oh, is that right well you didn’t explicitly say it will be your money so I just assume it will be for your child as you said it will be helpful but you didn’t say to whom” Peggy now was the one who is smug. Lily glared at her “ you bitch, fine and where would be my new facility then” she grunted, “ well since you didn’t want to be place with people that could kill you easily, so I thought what a better place than a prison called the Groves island prison” lily looked confused “ it’s a isolated prison on a remote island that no visitors are allowed to go, the prisoners are lock in their cells 19 hours a day and the other 5 hours is to eat and exercise” Peggy explained. Lily was dumbfounded “WHAT!” “ you... you can’t do that. That’s against my human rights how did my lawyer agreed to that, I want a new contract” she demanded. 

But Peggy just smiled “ aw sorry lily but you signed the contract so you can’t take it back. But don’t worry the good news is that you sentence will be shortened so instead of 15 years it’s reduced to 8 (a small price to pay) and once you’re out, you be placed into a new home and have a new life just for you. But you have to know that you cannot get in contact with the Starks or their son and you are not allowed to be near the Tony’s child ever, so you are banned from New York and Malibu and any other areas which the Starks houses are located”. Peggy wouldn’t lie and say she felt bad for lily cause she didn’t she was glad to make this girls life a living hell, “ so that is everything and I do wish in time that you feel some kind of remorse. But I guess this is goodbye , oh and if you do break our agreement then you go straight back to prison and spend the rest of your life there so you understand” lily shock her head “good, bye Lily” as Peggy left lily spoke once more “ it’s not me you should be worried about, Daniel is the one you should look at” she mumbled, Peggy didn’t look back and went to collect her grandson.

Once they were home Peggy placed the boy to his crib, he should really have a name but it wasn’t her place to name him it was her sons right to do it, so she called him to come to hers.

Tony was nervous and scared shitless, these past serval months have been horrible. He can’t seem to get over his rape no matter how hard he tried. He is aware that’s he’s becoming more angry and bitter, he hates Howard and at the moment he’s not too kind to his mother. Now, now he’s going to meet his son at age 13 what the fuck he’s too young and he wouldn’t know what to do, he doesn’t know why his aunt brought him here. 

With a sigh he knock on the door, his aunt answered with a smile “ darling so good to see you” she said gently. Tony gave a small smile back “ hi aunt Peggy, um you asked me to come here?” He asked shyly, “ oh yes darling come in” Peggy let him in. “ Anthony, I asked you come here cause I want you to be the one to name your son” tony was surprise at least “ what, but you’re the one who’s going to take care of him I’m not ready to be his father of even at all so you should be the one to name him not me” he said in a panicked tone. “ no darling it shouldn’t be me it’s not my right. Look I tell you what he would have my last name so I call him by that until you pick a perfect name for him. But tony I know you will be here for him” tony scoff “ oh yeah and how do you know that”. Peggy just gave him a small smile and went towards. She place her hand on to his cheek “ because you and I are the same when it comes to family” tony just cried and hugged his aunt “ shh, it’s ok darling. Do you want to see him?” Tony just shook his head he wasn’t ready. Peggy squeezed him harder “ it’s ok take your time “ they stayed like that for a while.

[present day]

That was a week ago and little carter has been a sweetheart, Peggy was falling in love with her grandson more and more each day he reminded her of Tony when he was a baby.

The door open and Peggy snap out of her thoughts she looked and saw that monster. Daniel walked in with cuff and chains around his wrists and waist, when he saw miss carter he was surprised but smirk at her as this was interesting. 

He sat down, “ well miss Carter what a pleasant surprise” he said cheerfully. Peggy scoffed “ can’t say the same, I’m not going to be here long I just wanted to know why, why hurt him like that?” She asked. Daniel just laughed “ Miss carter I’m a little bit disappointed that you came all this way to ask me that, hmm Tony’s mine from now to the day I die. He owed me after he ruined my family and now I ruined his and so much will come Miss carter so much” he glee. 

Peggy frowned “ is that right and how are you going to do that behind bars in one the most top secure prison” she challenged but Daniel just gave a cold smile “ you just have to wait and see miss carter” Peggy felt dread rushing through her body but didn’t show it. She got up “ well this was nice Daniel but you were right this was pointless, I’ll be off” as she was about to walk away Daniel wackily stood up and block her grime escaping “ this was your fault you know if you just felt me along then I wouldn’t have met Anthony, I would have loved and hate him, you are the cause to all of this. Tell your son I said hi” he grinned and let her go.

Peggy was in a panic, how did he know what was his plans, she gave him a glare “ if you ever come near tony again I will kill you without hesitation” before he could answer she left the room. Nick and Phil were waiting outside the room, Peggy burst through the door and looked at the two men “ I want him watch 24/7 monitor him at all times so you understand” she growled, nick was the one who spoke “ of course Peggy what is it” he asked “ he’s planning something I’m not sure what but make sure he’s watched” they both nodded and Peggy walked away she had to protect her son and her grandson there’s no doubt about it no one is going to hurt them on her watch, never again.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a bit intense, hope you all liked it.
> 
> So what should I call the child, if you got any suggestions then you are more than welcome to comment. And also if you like the fic you can always give a kudos.
> 
> My next fic will be the events of tony when he is at MIT, he will continue to struggle and he will explore himself too and meet a new person along the way (I wonder who that could be).
> 
> I hope you all have a lovely day bye and I see you soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> So it begins, I hope you guy will like the next few chapters. Like I said before it will get dark so be warned.
> 
> Please feel free to comment or kudos and I will see you for my next chapter bye :)


End file.
